


Пустота

by bathfullofglass



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Попав в очередной депрессивный эпизод, Познер вспоминает о том, как все началось
Relationships: David Posner/Donald Scripps
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Пустота

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF The History Boys 2018  
> Бета: [Rena Rent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rena_rent)

Дэвид зашел в квартиру, бросил ключи на галошницу, сумку — на пол, стянул ботинки, не заботясь о том, чтобы поставить их на место, и те остались лежать на придверном коврике. Прошел прямиком в спальню, держась за стену будто пьяный, хотя был трезв. Он вообще с годами баловал себя спиртным все реже и реже. «Алкоголь — депрессант, Дэвид, Вам следует его по возможности избегать», — предупреждала его терапевт, и Дэвид старался прислушиваться к ней, даже если казалось, что она не права. Оно того стоило, как обычно показывало время.

Он добрался до спальни и упал на кровать, не задумываясь о том, что брюки и пиджак помнутся. Дышать было тяжело, казалось, что вся тяжесть мира лежит на его груди. Дэвид зажмурился и до боли сжал ладони в кулаки. Расслабил мышцы. Кончики пальцев приятно покалывало, и это ощущение возвращало его к реальности. Дэвид сосредоточился на нем и попытался глубоко вдохнуть и медленно выдохнуть. С каждым глотком воздуха выходило все лучше, и Дэвид успокаивался.

Этому «трюку», как его называл Дэвид, его тоже обучила терапевт. Сначала он про себя посмеялся над нелепостью выражений, которые принимало ее лицо, когда она показывала, как следует напрягать мышцы лба и рта, и не принял технику всерьез. Но позже, когда он за ужином рассказал об упражнениях Скриппсу, тот задумчиво кивнул:

— Я читал о таком. Это чистая физиология, должно сработать.

И, как оказалось, действительно работало. Контраст между сокращенными до упора мышцами и их расслабленным состоянием заставлял бешено колотившееся сердце замедлиться, и это успокаивало, и внутреннее напряжение уходило с каждым вдохом. Вот только оно оставляло за собой пустоту.

Эта пустота пугала Дэвида. И хотя погружение в нее отчасти было даже приятным: непередаваемое чувство невесомости, неосязаемости и оторванности от реальности, когда ничему и никому оттуда, извне не достучаться до него, он понимал, что это неправильно и нездорово. Что это путь в никуда.

Пустота всегда приходила незаметно. Подкрадывалась со спины, как затаившийся в темном переулке грабитель, наносила короткий удар, и боль и слабость обрушивались на его многострадальную голову, деревенели ноги и темнело в глазах. После, когда боль отступала, оставалась она. Она обирала его, грабила, но ее не волновали ни содержимое его бумажника, ни выписка с банковского счета, ни часы, ни потускневшее от времени кольцо — сентиментальный жест. Она забирала волю, энергию, жажду жизни и желания, все, кроме одного: чтобы его оставили в покое и позволили всё закончить. Она была старым другом и ненавистным врагом, ежедневно следовала по пятам, то отдаляясь, то приближаясь.

Он не знал, как на самом деле это серьезно, когда впервые оказался по ту сторону. Это случилось в конце первого года обучения в Оксфорде, за пару недель до экзаменов. Тогда он просто проспал почти три дня кряду, не находя сил выйти из комнаты ни на лекции, ни за едой. Он мало что помнил о том эпизоде, разве только то, что на третий день на его пороге появился Скриппс с термосом куриного супа и каким-то чудом заставил Дэвида впустить его. Хотя нет, не чудом, а своим упорством и терпением, прождав, наверное, четверть часа, пока Дэвид смог стянуть себя с кровати и доковылять до двери. Может, он преувеличивал: время в пустоте текло иначе — иногда часы схлопывались в минуты, а иногда секунда казалась вечностью.

Тогда он быстро пришел в себя: отчасти потому, что молодой организм легко наращивал резерв, отчасти потому, что Дон зависал с ним практически круглые сутки. Они готовились к экзаменам — в комнате Дэвида, в библиотеке или в парке, если Скриппсу удавалось вытащить его наружу. Спустя годы Дэвид был благодарен Дону гораздо больше, чем в тот момент: тогда он существовал исключительно на тревожном воодушевлении и нежелании скатываться назад, в лень, которой тогда казалась пустота. Он был чертовски раздражительным, бывал резок на слова куда чаще, чем в прежнем расположении духа, плохо засыпал и пытался писать стихи в те моменты, когда уснуть не мог, отвратительные стихи, стоило признать, что раздражало его еще больше. Но Дон упрямо продолжал быть рядом, терпеливо выносил грубость и перепады настроения, хотя сам вряд ли беспокоился за экзамены меньше него.

Ту сессию он вытянул. Но вместо радости за успех его настиг откат, уже дома, в Шеффилде. Он снова спал сутками, никуда не выходил, и на тревожные вопросы родителей отвечал, что экзамены его измотали, и это было правдой, но только отчасти. Скриппса в этот раз рядом с ним не было: он уехал на стажировку в Манчестер и пару раз в неделю присылал письма, рассказывая о работе в редакции, о городе, о прочитанных книгах. Чаще всего письма пылились на столе без ответа, но под настроение Дэвид мог ответить на несколько сразу. И не похоже было, чтобы Дон на него обижался за такое небрежение: новые письма приходили исправно.

К осени он выправился и возвращение в Оксфорд воспринял даже с некоторым воодушевлением: новые предметы, новые книги, новые лица — все это внушало надежду на перемены. Но реальность оказалась не такой радужной, и через пару месяцев он вновь скатился в уныние и апатию и все чаще стал выбирать сон вместо утренних лекций. Ночью же вместо сна он сидел в своей кровати, вглядывался в причудливые тени, которые под светом фонаря отбрасывал на потолок облетевший клен, росший под окнами его комнаты, и размышлял о своей жизни. Он все так же был евреем и гомосексуалом, и хотя теперь большую часть года проводил вне Шеффилда, все равно ощущал себя маленьким и незначительным, крупицей песка на пляже Вселенной. И Дейкин — черт бы подрал этого Дейкина; Дэвид ненавидел его за то, что все еще любил, и любил, потому что ненавидел — конечно же так и не обратил на него свое внимание. Он не нужен был Дейкину, он, казалось, не нужен был никому, потому что никому не нужен был слабый, искореженный изнутри юноша. И такой уставший. Он устал, он так устал! Он устал просыпаться утром, устал лежать в кровати без сна, устал без конца беспокоиться, устал делать вид, что его волнуют пропущенные лекции и ненаписанные эссе, устал настолько, что хотелось подойти к окну, к приветливо махавшему ему клену, щелкнуть задвижкой, сделать шаг и рухнуть, оказавшись внизу, у его корней, припорошенным золотой и бурой листвой как прерафаэлитская Офелия цветами.

Он держался, пытался держаться; все кругом говорили о том, что нужно держаться, нужно просто взять себя в руки и продолжать учиться, продолжать улыбаться, просто продолжать. «Аппетит приходит во время еды», — говорили они. Но что, если у еды больше не было вкуса?

Он пытался держаться, но поскользнулся и сорвался. И то, что произошло это перед Скриппсом, случайностью не было: тот был единственным, кто не говорил, но слушал. И Познер выложил все свои тысячу раз передуманные мысли скопом, перемежая их судорожными вздохами, пока хватало дыхания. С каждым словом ему казалось, что он становится все легче и легче, как воздушный шар, наполнявшийся горячим воздухом и готовый вот-вот сорваться с привязи. Но его держали руки Скриппса, широкие ладони, обернутые вокруг его собственных, приземляли, не давали взлететь. Он говорил и говорил, обращаясь к ладоням, и под конец поднял беспомощный взгляд на Скриппса и пробормотал: «Кажется, мне нужна помощь». Скриппс кивнул; пораженный услышанным, он смотрел в ответ странно знакомым взглядом, с болью и беспокойством. Дэвид вспомнил: так он смотрел на Гектора, когда сорвался тот — и губы его затряслись. Он тихо всхлипнул, слезы соскользнули с дрогнувших ресниц и наперегонки покатились по щекам вниз. Дэвид чувствовал себя слабым, жалким, смятым как исписанный никому не нужными глупостями лист бумаги, и плакал от этой жалости и слабости, но больше от того, что не мог прекратить плакать. И от страха, что Скриппс, испуганный бесстрашный Скриппс, мог просто встать и уйти, и оставить его одного в этой звенящей пустоте. И стоило ему подумать об этом, Скриппс отпустил руки. Дэвид сжался, пытаясь сдержать рвавшиеся наружу рыдания, но в этот самый момент ощутил горячие тяжелые ладони на своих плечах, и Скриппс прижал его к себе, крепко, но бережно. Дэвид уткнулся лицом в его рубашку, и она мгновенно пропиталась слезами, но Дэвиду было все равно, да и Дону, похоже, не важно.

Дэвид не знал, сколько они так просидели. Скриппс держал его в объятьях, слегка раскачивая из стороны в сторону, словно убаюкивая, и отпустил только тогда, когда он окончательно успокоился. Дэвид смущенно улыбнулся, по-детски размазывая кулаком остатки слез, и сбивчиво поблагодарил Дона. Тот пожал плечами, мол, это ничего ему не стоило, и ухмыльнулся, но что-то будто сдерживало улыбку от привычной ширины. Говорить оказалось не о чем, и Скриппс, помявшись на пороге, ушел, а Дэвид, совсем измотанный, провалился в сон, впервые за долгое время спокойный и глубокий.

Он не проснулся спустя несколько часов, когда в дверь постучали. Впрочем, стук был тихий и деликатный, и упустить его было легко.

Записку он нашел утром под дверью. Криво вырванный из тетради листок, сложенный вдвое. Внутри — знакомый размашистый почерк с забавно вытянутыми по диагонали «o» и визитка. «Просто попробуй».

И он попробовал.

В Центре оказалось не так плохо, но немного суетно: запись совпадала с началом послеобеденных занятий, мимо сновали студенты-психологи, и он чуть было не ушел, побоявшись встретить в толпе знакомое лицо, но консультант пришла за ним прежде, чем он успел сбежать.

Он мало что помнил о тех сессиях, в памяти остались только важные или неожиданные куски: как его прорвало на первой встрече, как тогда, со Скриппсом, или тот факт, что давно минувшие похороны дедушки оказались куда более значительным моментом в его жизни, чем он мог представить, или то, как удивительно четко вспыхивали в голове ответы от лица родителей, Гектора, Ирвина, Дейкина. Слова, которых он никогда от них не слышал, возникали в мыслях с исключительной ясностью и уверенностью, что если бы у него нашлись силы или возможность спросить кого-то из них, он бы получил ровно такой ответ.

Первое время было тяжело: разговоры, во время которых консультант искала источник его проблем, изматывали, он срывался то в плач, то в ярость, и ему казалось, что концы его разрозненных мыслей не связать. Но в процессе выяснилось, что ответы к вставшим на сессиях вопросам тоже находились, пусть не сразу — он мог кружить вокруг одного из них неделями, а тот словно попадал в слепое пятно. Но в конце концов Дэвид прозревал. И тогда он уходил с сеансов с облегчением и приливом сил.

Почти каждую неделю у Центра его встречал Скриппс — если только у него не было внепланового семинара или не поджимали сроки сдачи очередной работы. Они шли в комнату к Дону — было ближе — или, если позволяла погода, гуляли по окрестным улочкам, болтая в процессе. Иногда о сессиях, если Дэвиду не терпелось поделиться выводом или достижением, иногда о литературе, иногда об университетских делах и совсем редко о планах на дальнейшую жизнь. О последнем Дэвиду было пока нечего сказать, но он знал, что Скриппсу после получения диплома хотелось уехать в Лондон.

Однажды во время такой прогулки они встретили Дейкина. С ним Дэвид давно не пересекался: он еще осенью перестал ходить на привычные встречи катлеровцев, да и те проходили все реже и реже. И вот теперь, увидев Дейкина во плоти, а не в прежних грезах или в терапевтических образах, он внезапно осознал, что старая позолота облупилась, обнажив под собой настоящего Дейкина, самодовольного и эгоцентричного. Пока Скриппс и Дейкин обменивались новостями, Дэвид стоял чуть в стороне и пытался осмыслить, как он мог очароваться таким человеком глубоко и искренне. Этот факт казался теперь таким глупым и несуразным. Он почти ничего не сказал за эту встречу и продолжал молчать всю дорогу до общежития Скриппса. Тот сначала что-то рассказывал и шутил, но заметив, что Дэвид притих, замолк и сам. Они распрощались у крыльца как-то скомкано и неловко, Дэвид пошел к себе, и Скриппс проводил его сочувственным взглядом, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но так и не решившись.

Всю неделю Дэвид маялся противоречивыми мыслями: старым паттерном о том, что недостоин Дейкина — никого не достоин, вперемешку с недавним открытием, что каждый заслуживает понимания и принятия, в том числе и он. Иногда он задумывался о Скриппсе: почему тот никогда не отговаривал его? Он выслушивал, сочувствовал и трезво замечал, что на самом деле Дейкин не так хорош, как казалось Дэвиду; ему со стороны было видней. Но он никогда не советовал что-то изменить, взять себя в руки или какую-то еще банальщину. Он никогда не призывал его тотчас распрощаться с мыслями о Дейкине, только успокаивающе говорил, что однажды это пройдет. Он терпеливо ждал, пока Познер сам придет к определенному выводу, сколько бы это ни заняло времени. И Дэвид с удивлением думал о том, почему Скриппс еще не бросил с ним возиться, несмотря на все срывы и перемены, что с ним происходили, почему он продолжал оставаться рядом с ним, терпел нытье и бесконечные жалобы. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот сможет найти ответ, но тот упорно ускользал от него.

«Что такое любовь?» — спросил он на следующей встрече с терапевтом, и полученный ответ, похоже, изменил всю его жизнь.

— Поз? — позвал знакомый голос, глухо звучавший сквозь пелену воспоминаний. Дэвид промолчал.

Тихие, но уверенные шаги по коридору — и Скриппс появился на пороге спальни.

— Вот ты где, — устало улыбнулся он. Дэвид вновь промолчал, только грустно улыбнулся половинкой рта. Скриппс вздохнул, повесил свой пиджак на спинку стула и лег рядом, повторяя изгиб тела Познера и прижимаясь грудью к его спине, обнял его поперек туловища и коротко коснулся губами шеи. Он не задавал вопросов, а просто был рядом, и от этого молчаливого понимания щемило сердце, все внутри наполнялось теплом, и даже пустота начинала занимать меньше места. Дэвид прерывисто выдохнул и накрыл ладонь Скриппса своей. Он постарался попасть в такт с дыханием Скриппса, как если бы пел под его аккомпанемент. Дон дышал размеренно и глубоко, и в конце концов Дэвид задремал.

Он проснулся чуть позже, когда Скриппс попытался незаметно пошевелить затекшей рукой. Дэвид перекатился на спину.

— Как ты? — спросил он Скриппса.

— Голодный, — ухмыльнулся в ответ тот.

— В морозилке есть пицца. Разогреешь? — предложил Дэвид.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Скриппс. — А ты?

— Присоединюсь к тебе через пару минут.

Скриппс поднялся с кровати, переоделся в домашнюю футболку и трикотажные штаны и прежде чем отправиться на кухню, подошел к Дэвиду и поцеловал его.

— Буду ждать, — тихо проговорил Дон, подмигнул и вышел.

Дэвид расплылся в улыбке, уставившись в потолок. «Буду ждать», — казалось, такая мелочь, но он цеплялся за эти мелочи как за указатели, знаки того, что он важен и нужен. Каждый день он черпал в них энергию, заряжался от проявлений внимания и нежности, наполнялся искренней благодарностью и старался отдавать в ответ. И тогда пустота отступала.


End file.
